A Wolf's Mate
by Jackie Hallowell87
Summary: What if James, and David had a sister? and Bo-Peep took her away as payment for the land. And was sold a slave, but bought by a mysterious cloaked man. How would David, and his long lost sister ever find each other? The very last words he said to her were "I will find you!"
1. Princess of Arrendale

Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
Characters: Quinn, David, James, Snow White, Ruby, David/ James's parents. Younger sister of twins, Regina, Anna of Arrendale, War Lord Bo-Peep.

Chapter I: Princess of Arrendale

I sighed, as I washed up in the cold stream, I had been taken from my loving, and caring family by the War Lord known as Bo-Peep. Apparently from what I had heard my family owned her for the land she had given them, and since our father was killed James had been given to the king, once it was my older brother; David, and I, but now it was just me, and he was alone just as I.

_FLASHBACK_  
I woke to the sound of a female's voice on our land she was talking with my older brother; David, being cautious, I wrapped my short robe around me, and walked down stairs to see some girl with light brown almost orange colored hair pointing a sword at my brother, without thinking I lunged at her, and grabbed the sword from her hand

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I snarled like a wild animal at her  
"Is that the sister you spoke highly of?" The girl asked, I kept my fingers closed tightly upon the shaft of the silver sword as I glared at her  
"She is in deed" David replied with a hint of a slight smile upon his face  
"Name's Joan, and I need my sword back" The ginger said, I shook my head no  
"Not going to happen" I told her "And you're not Joan, or should I call you Princess Anna of Arrendale?" This caused the girl to suddenly gasp  
"How'd you, but..."  
"The cat's out of the bag. .isn't it Princess?"  
"Give me my sword!" She yelled now lunging at me, but I dodged her effortlessly, she just kept running at me, I pulled out my left leg, and watched as she took a stumble to the ground of the cabin we called home "Why you ungrateful spoiled brat" David raised a brow at the princess as she ran after me. I ran out of the door, and right smack into my mother  
"Lana, please be careful while running with a sword in your hands my child" My mother said, the caused Ann to slam into me "I see you met Joan"  
"Its Princess Anna, mother; Fae told me"  
"Ah, yes I remember Fae such a handsome young man" I laughed, and threw the sword to my older brother to whom had caught it with less effort. I smiled to which he smiled back  
"Nice to see you learned something shepherd boy" Anna said, I snarled, and tackled her to the grass  
"You take that back you rich brat, ungrateful ginger!" I yelled as she pulled at my hair  
"Never!" Anna yelled  
"Oh, no Lana, David inside at once!" I heard our mother yell, I shoved the spoiled princess off of me, as David helped me up the three of us walked into the cabin as Anna now sported loose ginger hair from her braided pig tales followed behind David  
"What's going on?" Asked the now worried princess  
"Its Bo-Peep" Mother replied, I sighed  
"Listen, I am sorry about what I did. . .Princess" She smiled as she looked at me  
"No harm done, and I do understand, you were just protecting your brother I know what that is like" I looked at her like she was crazy "My older sister; Elsa"  
"Oh, she's the reason you came here?" I asked she nodded  
"She, and our aunt"  
"Oh"


	2. I've Come To Collect What Is Mine

Previously on A Wolf's mate

Joan is actually Princess Anna of Arrendale whom has come to Misthaven to get help for her older sister; Elsa. There in Misthaven she meets siblings; David, and his baby sister; Lana, and their mother; Ruth. After fighting Lana; Anna notices they have something in common when it comes to their older siblings. Ruth tells Anna about the War Lord known as Bo-Peep whom is there for what they owe.

Anna looks over at Ruth a bit worried after hearing about the War Lord named; Bo-Peep.  
"So let me get this straight, Bo, is after your family's land?" The princess asked the elder woman, the woman sadly nodded.  
"She doesn't care if the land's been in our family she'll come to collect what isn't hers she's been doing it for the past three years since father died" This new information caused the ginger to gasp  
"Elsa would never allow this to happen in Arrendale!" Anna told them, I sighed, running my hands thru my messy hair  
"Shame she's not the Queen here" I replied, Anna couldn't help, but smile  
"Speaking of the Queen who is she?" Anna asked  
"Her name's Regina, and she's rules this place with an iron fist, and a cold heart" David spoke up  
"Oh. . well maybe I" I cut her off  
"If you're thinking of talking with her, don't it won't do any good Anna" I told the ginger, who pouted  
"Sorry" The sounds of hooves could be heard, I sighed once again, going upstairs to dress. David walked out with mother to greet the War Lord.  
"I see you are all doing fine on this rainy day Ruth hmm?" The War Lord asked  
"Yes, so it would seem Bo-Peep"  
"Very well now then I've come to collect what is mine Ruth" Anna joined the duo  
"Not so fast, this land has been in their family for generations, what makes you think you have a say?" Anna rudely asked, this caused Bo to look at the young ginger, and chuckle lightly  
"Oh, no my dear" Just then Anna was knocked out from behind by one of the followers of Bo-Peep "Search the house, take the younger child as payment!" Bo-Peep yelled, the followers did so I was in the mists of pulling my hair up when my door was broken down  
"What on earth?" I asked  
"You're coming with me girly" He replied  
"Oh, I don't think so" I said, and went to open my window when I felt a blackness over come me, I groaned, the men brought me downstairs  
"Try to get away milady that she did, and I stopped her I did" Bo smiled widely, I groaned slowly coming to  
"You'll never get away with this!" I heard David yell "I'll find you; Lana, I'll always find you!" With that said, David was kicked to the ground  
"DAVID!" I yelled as I was dragged to the wagon, and thrown in, in the distance, in the shadows of the woods a tall male figure watched on . .


End file.
